


Why Can't I Breathe Whenever I Think About You?

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Neville/Luna drabble





	Why Can't I Breathe Whenever I Think About You?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:  Prompt: 'Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?'  


* * *

Luna loves the way he makes her feel inside, fizzy and dizzy and floaty and weak in the knees. She loves the way he feels when he kisses her, soft and shy, still not quite believing any of this is happening; that he could kiss a girl and she would actually want to kiss him back. He makes her drift above the world like rainbows and dreams.  
  
“Why can’t I breathe whenever I think about you?” she asks.  
  
Neville blinks and blushes, whispering, “I don’t know,” and then he kisses her once more, taking her breath away all over again.  



End file.
